


I'll Watch Over You

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert watches over Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from a conversation about how Robert stayed up after Thursday nights (THAT night) episode and watched as Aaron slept.
> 
> I'm sorry :'(
> 
> For my girl, my rock, My Livesy <3

The sad smile Aaron gave him just before he closed his eyes would stay imprinted on his memory to recall when he thought about giving up because whatever they faced next it would be hard and he knew Aaron would try and push him away wanting to deal with everything on his own but he wasn't going to let that happen, not anymore. He sat there on the coffee table his hands clasped together in front of him too afraid to move in case he woke a now sleeping Aaron. He looked so small huddled under the blanket he'd placed over him, wrapped in on himself as if protecting himself from the outside world. His skin was so pale and he'd wished he'd just called Dr Bailey instead of asking Aaron who of course refused any kind of help.

Watching his chest rise and fall Roberts heart began to race and he had to run his hands up and down his thighs in an attempt to keep himself calm, he wanted to find this Gordon and hurt him just like he'd hurt Aaron but he'd promised not to say anything to anyone and it was a promise he intended to keep he needed Aaron to trust him now more than ever.

“It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay.”

He repeated his early words into the darkness a promise to himself just as much as Aaron.

As he gazed at his little lost boy sleeping soundly for now, his face no longer contorted in pain, Roberts hands ached with the need to reach out and comfort him in some way, to touch him just once. So he slowly drops to his knees in front of Aaron and reaching out he gently brushes away a curl from his sweat soaked for forehead, the heat from his skin burning through his fingers increasing his worry tenfold as he whispers his love once again seemingly now that the words were out there he couldn't stop he feelings falling out of his mouth,

“I love you Aaron you’re not on your own now I promise.”

He smoothed back his damp hair and reluctantly retracted his hand back into his own squeezing his interlaced fingers together in his lap. As he listened to Aarons laboured breathing he thought about just picking him up and carrying him out to his car and back to the hospital his body trembled with the need to protect him. Knowing how Aaron would object to such treatment he scooted back onto the coffee table as the nurses words ran through his head.

_Seriously ill._

If Aaron wouldn’t get the help he needed it was up to Robert to help him and if that meant getting him back to the hospital in the morning so be it.

The adrenaline coursing through his body from his increased heart rate was beginning to make his legs twitch with the need to move. He stripped out of his overcoat and he began to pace around the living room his body always angled towards the sofa, his feet moving in such a way his eyes were always focused on Aaron. In fact the only time his eyes left him was when he'd had to dry heave over the sink in the kitchen when his thoughts of Aarons childhood trauma had become too much to bear.

 ** _He was just a kid!!_** he screamed in his head as he attempted to gulp in the air he needed to settle his overwhelming nausea. He retched a few more times cursing himself as he did, the last thing he wanted to do was wake Aaron, he needed to rest. When his stomach convulsions subsided his eyes began to glisten as his thoughts once again turn back to the harrowing secret Aaron had shared. He didn’t know what he was more afraid of, the fact that Aaron had kept this to himself for so long or the fact that he’d chosen to deal with it by hurting himself again the image of Aarons chest against the stark white hospital sheets would haunt Robert for a long time to come. He was terrified that one day Aaron would cut too deep and he would lose him forever and just like he’d told Aaron he couldn’t bear to lose him again. He’d promised he wouldn’t tell anyone but that didn’t mean he was going to let Aaron deal with his alone, Chas needed to know for Aarons sake as well as her own.

As the adrenaline finally drained from his body he slumps to the floor his with his back against the fire grate choosing this position so he can keep Aaron in his line of sight. He brought his knees up in front of him and rested his arms in his legs his hands in the gap his knees created. He stared blankly ahead of him his eyes flashing towards Aaron checking him over whenever he heard even the slightest change in his breathing.

As his eyes grew heavy and fatigue started to set in the barriers he had put up in order to stay calm as Aaron divulged his secret began to crumble and he couldn’t hold back the anguish he felt for the small boy wrapped up on the sofa. The tears he had been fighting back began to fall with such a rawness to them despite his desperate attempts to stall them. He balled his fist up and placed it in his mouth biting down to stifle the sobs as he tried and failed to silence his grief but it was no use as the wave of his emotions overtook him. His love for the man in front of him, his hatred for the person responsible for his pain, the relief of finally admitting how he truly felt, the guilt of not noticing his suffering sooner, the fear of losing him forever, all his defences were washed away in those salty tears, the world blurring as everything darkened into nothingness and all that was left for him to do was close his eyes and pray that Aaron would still be there when he woke as he finally gave into the oblivion of unconsciousness.


End file.
